I'll be happy,but only with you
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: He released her so she would have a normal happy life that she deserved.She never fogot him, and he never forgot her.Will they be together in the end or forever a part?Read and Review please!
1. I can't give you what you want

**A/N:I hope you like this fic.I know this first chapter its very short but it had to be like this.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing AC

* * *

**

**I can't give you what you want.**

He should never had done that to her.She should have vanished completely.Why did he come back anyway?He didn't understand himself.Feelings was a too complicated issue for him to deal with.

He just wanted her to forgive him and to be happy.With someone that could actually make her happy.And he was not the person for it.He was trained to die.He never expected to live, or wanted to.But then she came into his life.He tried to be rude and walk away but she followed him wherever he went.He fought for her, he promissed to protect her.Why?Because he met a feeling called love.But had no idea of what he could do with it.

He isn't ready for it.And never will be.No matter how much she wanted him to be, he is not.No matter how much **he **wanted to be ready to love and to cherish her he wasn't.

So he had to let her go.To free her.He had to...and so he did.

**Flashback**

_He held her hands and looked at her emotionless eyes even thoughshe wasn'tlooking at him._

_"How do you expect me to leave this behind me Heero?I can't pretend I never loved you.I can't pretend I love someone else either."-she said looking down._

_"I don't expect you to pretend."- he said.She looked in shock at his emotionless eyes.She looked for something.Something that made her change her mind.She looked for a feeling in his eyes.But there was none._

_"But Heero, I wan-"she tried to say but he cut her off._

_"I can't give you what you want Relena.I can't be what you want me to be.I can't make you happy.That's is something you have to accept."- he said coldly.Her eyes filled up with tears.They became emontionless again and the tears fell.She realesed her hands from his._

_"Goodbye Heero.Have a nice life."-she said_

_"Have a happy...marrige."-she stared at him for at least 30 seconds and left without saying a word._

**End of Flashback.**

She is going to be happy without him.

He knew that.And seeing her now in her wedding was proving him to be (almost) right.

She looked beautifull , like an angel.She had a bouquet of white roses on her hands , and the maids of honor were trowing petals at her.She had a smile on her face...but...it didn't reach her eyes.Her eyes were cold and sad.She didn't want to get married.Not with the man standing infront of her.He knew that.She knew that.But they had to live theirs lives and by staying together that wouldn't be possible.Has Heero said before...he couldn't give her what she wanted.

He was the perfect soldier.He was trained to be a killing machine , he doesn't know another kind of life and can't know.By trying to make things right with her he would only hurt her even more than he alreadyb did.She would hate him for the rest of their lives but that was the right thing to do.

"I know pronounce you:husband and wife!You may kiss the bride."- the priest said.her husband lowered his head towards hers and they kissed.A tear fell from her eyes.Her husband thought it was a tear off happiness but Heero knew she was dying inside.It killed him to know that , but soon it would change.Soon she would forget him and live the happy life she deserved.

Him...well he wouldn't live such a happy life anymore.

* * *

**A/N:Read and review please!**

**If you don't like it tell me and I will delete the story, but if you do please please review so I can continue with the story.**


	2. Broken

**A/N:**

**flamemaker 666** **:Thanks for thinking it is a good fic and for reviewing it!And about the person she married:...read and find out.**

**jane : Thanks very much!Iam going to keep writing, since my reviews were good and it's my first Gundam fic.**

**Stormhammer :I am glad you enjoyed it, keep reading and reviewing it!**

**GundamFan :Glad you like my story and my writing(I amd doing and Eva fic and got so many complains- -' about my writing)I did a short first chapter because I didn't know if it would work if anyone would like it so.But this chapter is bigger.Hope you like it.**

**Mini Nicka****:I agree!They are trying to feel good about themselves!Thank you for reading, I am happy you apriciate my work!**

**Here is the net chapter: **

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing/AC

**

* * *

**

Broken

Relena woke up very tired.She didn't get much of sleep for the past few years.Thank God that was going to change with her daughter's 21 birthday aniversary.Nowher daughter Amy had legal right to continue her mother's work.

She turned to the other side of the bed...but then she remembered her husband was back at the colony.He was so sad about leaving Earth on his daughter's birthday aniversary.But he had to see how things were going.

"Mom!"- .her daughter Amy.The girl with a very powerfull voice able to wake anyone, or bring then back from their thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?"-she started to get off bed, and went to the closet get dressed.

"I was looking trough the photo albums that we have and I don't recognize this person."-she pointed somewhere in the album.

"Let me see."-Relena took the picture.And she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Mom?Is there something wrong?"-Amy started to worry about her mother.

"Where did you find this?"- Relena had an emotionless face.She did not look at the picture or at her daughter.

"At the basement..."-she was scared, who was that man?Who was the person that made her mother look emotionless.

**_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._**

"Put this back where you found it and don't you ever show this to your father do you understand?"-she said sounding angry.

"Yes."-her daughter got the album and went straigh to the basement.What she didn't notice was that a picture was missing.

* * *

"It's signed Heero.You are a free man, and no longer work for the colony.You can go wherever you want to and I promisse you that the secret service will never get involved into your life again."-Jack,Heero's boss said.-"I never thougtht you would leave this place you know?" 

"So did I."-how long heero took to find out that everything he needed was far from where he was right now.He should had never left.But he did.

**_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away. _**

You´ve got away, you don't feel me here anymore.

"So where are you going now that you are free?"-Jack asked.

"Earth."-he had to go back.

"Maybe if I ever have the chance to stop travelling I can pay you a visit with my family.My daughter is turning 21 today you know?She got so mad when i told her that i wouldnt be home today.But at least I will go to her party saturday."-Jack said in a melancolic voice.

"I am sure she will forgive you."-Jack looked serious at Heero.heero was a big question in Jack's life.he never found any file about Heero's past.And the more he searched the further to the answer he got.But, if he did not caused any trouble then there was no reason to worry.

"Yeah i hope so.My wife won't."-he made an ugly face."You don't know who they are, do you?"

"Should I know?"- Why should he know about them?

"No...Not has my wife or daughter, but...well I will introduce them to you someday."-he said."Bye Heero.See you at Earth.But not as your boss.As you friend."and then he left.

**_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._**

Friend.His boss was never meant to work in such a place.He was too good.Too kind with people around him.He did not even like his job.Well, he didn't have to care about this now.It was over now.He just had to find his way back to her life.

* * *

Relena locked the door.She sat on her bed.She looked at the picture on her hands, and fell to tears. 

She sobbed heavily on her pilow.Oh how she felt childish by doing this.A 41 year old woman crying over someone she loved in the past.But it wasn't just someone.It was Heero Yui.He promissed to protect her, he promissed then why wasn't he there now?Why didn't he protect her from herself?From her wedding?she doesn't regret the beautiful consequences of it, like her daughter Amy, but she regret that the man she married wasn't the one she wanted.

**_'Cause Im broken, when I'm open  
And don´t feel like I'm strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

She looked at the picture.Of course jut like every other picture she had from Heero Yui this one was not taken by his own free will.But she kept it?Why did she? She hasn't seen him since that dark day, why does she still loves him?WHY?

She needed him in a way no one could understand.She was broken.Dead inside.Living for her causes and her daughter.He was her reason.Even though no one ever understood why she loved him so much.Neither did she.No one ever thought what they had was that serious.Neither did them.Until her husband came into the picture.Heero never met him.He just vanished without a trace.

**_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away._**

But now was too late to regret, too late to miss anyone, too late to do anything about her life.She just stayed there sitting on her bed looking at the mirror in front of her.Her emotionless eyes.Everytime she rememebred him she had that look.Not that she wasn't feeling anything.Is just that there was no expression or words in the world that were able to describe her pain.

But what could she do if now all she wanted was to be held by his arms?By Heero's arms.

* * *

Heero was going to Jack's house, just like he asked.He called after arriving to Earth.He laughed like a child on the phone saying that he arrived before midnight and was able to give his daughter a Happy Birthday. 

He said it would do Heero some good to go to girls party and meet his family.Heero didn't want to go.Family was everything that he didn't have , never thought he would have or ever would want to have.But now that was all he wanted.To no longer be lonly.To have someone to come back to.But not just someone.He wanted Relena.

_**'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

He knocked on the door.Jack opened and gave him a bright smile.

"Heero my friend you came!Good!At least you will know someone here that will be able to help you.And that will be my wife since she knows more about Earth than I know about colonies.She loves Earth and this Kingdom of course."-he laughed, Heero did his best to smile.He wans't there for this.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to my family.My wife is right over there with my daughter Amy.See the two blonds?That's them."-he pointed to a very familiar person.

**_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone._**

And there she was.the woman he was looking for all along.She was Jack'ss wife.Jack's daughter was Relena's daughter.Heero felt, for the first time in his life ,like crying.Crying of pain, of sadness, of lonlyness...

**_You´ve got away, you don't feel me her anymore._**

Relena turned around to see who her husband was talking about and returned his look of shock ,sadness, and regret.

Right now all they both wanted was to hold each other for as long as possible but they knew they couldn't.

But they also knew, that they loved each other.And that no one could change that.

* * *

**A/N:Review pleaseeeeeeeee!i hope you like it Bye!**


	3. Here without you,she never forgot you

**A/N:Sorry this chapter took so long I'll try to be faster next time.**

* * *

**Here without you,she never forgot you.**

**_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face_**

Heero looked intensily at Relena for quite a while, and she returned his look.They were like this ever since they knew each other.Eye contact explained more and could answer more questions then words ever will.

Jack didn't understand the whole situation ,neither did his daughter who looked very confused.

"Have you two met before?"-Jack questioned.

"Yes my dear."-Relena said after she noticed how long they were staring at each other."We were...friends,but that was a long time ago."-she looked at Heero again.And in her eyes ,there was pain.

**_A thousand lies had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_**

"Wonderful!If you are friends it's going to be easier for Relena to show you everything this beautiful place has to be seen.No offense Heero, you are not a very sociable person,and would scare the hell out of my employees."-he said laughing in embarassement.Relena looked at her husband in shock.She was going to show him everything?Meaning:walk around with him everywhere the whole day for at least two weeks!

Meanwhile,Amy remembered where she saw that man's face.That was the guy in the picture.The picture that made her mom freak out.She stared at him for a while.For a 41 year old guy he was actually kind of good looking.He was quite handsome when he was young and didn't change much since then.

**_But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_**

"Is there something you would like to ask to Heero,Amy?"-her father said noticing that she also,couldn't stop staring at him.

"Maybe later."-she stared at him in a questioningly kind of way.

Heero looked at her.She was just like her mother when she met him.And he knew that,like her mother,she would do anything to find out who he was.

Her father looked completely lost at them,not understanding how this weird ,sold,closed guy could get so much attention from the women of his life.

"Anyway,I will let you two catch up ,Amy could you come here for a second?"- Amy left with her father not paying attention to a word he was saying but she was observing that strange and her mom.

Meanwhile Heero and Relena tried very hard to hide their feelings that even 21 years after were still very strong.

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_**

"What are you doing here Heero?"-Relena first spoke with hidden tears in her eyes.Tears that she was fighting to keep.

"I came to see you."-he said honestly.He missed her.

"Well, as you probably already noticed I can't see you.Not now, not after 21 one years Heero!"-she said not being able to hold back the tears.

"Let's go somewhere private ok?"-he said after noticing the many eyes that were watching them.Including her daughter's eyes.

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_**

They left the party and walked to beach.Amy followed them.Heero was to disturbed to pay attention to anything else , so he did not notice her presence.

The both stood quietly looking at the seafor a while.Relena was the one to speak first after she controlled herself a little bit.

"Why now?why not in my wedding day Heero?"-she said almost regreting the life she had these past 21 years.

"I wasn't ready for you at your wedding day.i wasn't ready to give you all you wanted from me."-he said staring at her, she just looked down.

**_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go_**

Amy , started to understand that the relationship between this man and her mother was more than a friendly one.That they may love each other.And that scared her deeply.

"And?Now you are ready,right?"-he looked hurt.He didn't expect her to react this way.-"Heero I am not ready for you now ok?I have a family now, a daughter , a husband , I can't just leave them to be with you.If you had come back one day after I married maybe, just maybe I would leave to ve with you.Because I was careless I didn't care back then.I was to in love with you.To lost for you.Always waiting for you to come and everytime you did I just wanted that moment to last forever so you would never have to leave...But I am not like that anymore Heero.Things changed and I can't live for you.I can't waste my whole life for you.I can't ignore the past 21 years as Jack's wife and Amy's mother for you."-she said sobbing.It was to much pain for her to handle.

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_**

Amy was shocked.Her mother really loved this man.And it seemed that she loved him much more than she loved her father.How could she marry her father then?Why did she?

Heero looked hurt.But she was right.He knew she was still married.He knew she would probably have a family ,then what did he expect?That she would jump on his arms and leave everyone that loves her and fought her battles with her and was there the entire time he wasn't ?Of course she wouldn't.

**_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_**

Relena walked closer to Heero, surprisingly she hugged him and cried in his arms.And even more surprisingly he hugged her back.She sobbed and,cried.How could she be happy now?How would she move on with her life now?She wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her.She dreamed about this moment, about this hug, for years.But in the dream she wasn't crying.What could she expect?Expect to live happily ever after?

"I love you Relena.And no matter what happens with us that will never change.I promissed to protect you, and I failed.I didn't protect you from myself.Now, I have another promisse to make.I will always be with you.Maybe not the way I want , but a I prefer to have you in my life as friend than not having you at all."-he said.She looked up to see his face.She looked so sad.So did he.

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_**

Slowly they left the beach which one in their separated ways.Amy just stood there in a complete state of shock.They loved each other.And her mother cried so hard like someone just died.But no one was dead.Her mother loved that man for her entire life.The wedding was all a set up, a political arrangement.She never loved her father.Or at least not the way she loved this man.

* * *

The following day, Relena didn't leave her bedroom, she used the excuse of being tired from the party.Everyone bought it.Everyone but Amy.She knew why she couldn't leave her room.Because she would have to face **him.**

No one ever told Amy of her father about this man.Like it was a secret that no one could know.Something that was hidden on Relena's sake.But she would find out.

She woke up early and went to Noin's office.She would propably know what happened.She knock on the door and it was open.But instead of the beautifull smile that Noin use to give her was a very worried face.She knew.

"Oh, Hi Amy dear.How are you doing?21 huh?Now you can go to clubs."-she tried to talk casually with Relena's daughter but her mind wasn't there.Relena didn't leave her bed.And she knew perfectly why.

"Noin I have to ask you something and you have to promisse me you will answer it, because if you don't I will find out by myself anyway."-she said going straigh to the point.

"What is your question?"-Noin was afraid of what she was going to ask her.Though she kind of knew what it was.

"That man...Heero right?"-Noin nodded wishing was at her bedroom too."i heard a conversation that my mom had with him yesterday at the beach."-'Oh shit'Noin thought to herself.She too heard it.She was responsible for Relena yesterday and she followed them to the beach too."I want to know everything about this Heero guy.I want to know what he has to do with my mom, why does she still loves him and why she married my father."-Amy ,was the copy of Relena.Not only her hair and body shape.She had the same strong personality.But she looked angry at her mom.

"First of all, don't hate your mother for this.It is not her fault."-she said while she thought of how she was going to tell Amy about her mother and Heero.

"I don't hate her...i guess.What do you want me to think?Last night she spoke like she wanted tpo erase the past 21 years just to be with this guy!"-she said with tears on her eyes.

"She would never erase you.But I and sad to say that she would erase your father if she could.When you were born my dear she said to me that you were the only happiness that she had in her marriage.But, she never really loved your father.I don't think she does now."-she said.

Amy looked devasted.Her mother never loved her father?She would actually erase her father for this guy?

"I don't think she ever loved your father Amy, but I think she always cared a lot about him.But she could never love him as much as she loves Heero."-Loves?Like in the present?Oh no.

"Tell me how it began.I want to know everything you hide from me."-she said.

"Well...she met him in High school...Yes my dear that soon."-she said after Amy made a shocked face."She started to follow him wherever he went, and to research information about him.She found out that he was on a mission and told him that.He was suppost to kill her.But he couldn't.He tried.Many times.But he was never able to.So eventually your mother was a constant image in his head.And he was everything for her.He promissed to protect her.He loved her and she loved him but he was too imature to deal and accept love.But he would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.They would kill , they would die, everytime she needed him he was there and vice versa.He kept a track on her to know if she was all right.No matter how far from her he was , he was always ready to help her, to protect her.But...after a while her brother, my husband , started to worry about her situation as a woman.She needed to be with someone and forget Heero.So he made a political agreement.You grandpa was treating our safety.We were a new Kingdom still building up and he could destroy us easily.But his son had "a crush" on Relena.Zachs saw that as an opportunitie to save our Kingdom and make Relena forget about Heero.Heero said it was god for her because this man would be able to offer her everything he couldn't.And he also thought that she would forget him.But she never did.She cried like a baby after the wedding.She cried and cried with me on the phone every day on her Honey Moon.It was terrible.A real nightmare.Your uncle after hearing one of ours conversations on the phone, regreted.And tried to cancell the wedding but your grandpa wouldn't let it happen.So here we are."-she resumed tha story.She couldn't tell a longer story than that.Remembering how Relena cried at her wedding made her want to cry too.She was so young.She loved Heero so much.It hurt to remember.After she came back home she looked lost.She looked like a walking dead.Never so hopeless.

Amy looked so confused.Their wedding and happy marriage was a lie.All a lie.It was a political agreement and her father never loved her mother that much either.Her mother was forced to marry.

Amy cried and cried.She was so confused.What was goping to happen now?What will her mother do?Why did this happen?

"You said to me you wanted to know everything I hide from you.The reason why I never told you is because you were never ready."-Noin said hugging her.

"I will be fine."-she wiped her tears.She had to talk to this Heero.

**_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love _**

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

* * *

**A/N:Hope you like.**

**And by the way, I need you guys a opinion about something.**

**What is going to happen to Jack?**

**A- He will die os a disease.**

**B- He will cheat on Relena(or already cheated)**

**C-You have a better idea(write it please)**

**I know it is weird to make this "quiz" but since you are the readers I want to know what you would like to read.**

**Review and read please.**


	4. He makes her happy

**He makes her happy.**

Amy walked nervous into Heero's room.It was crazy to just ask him what the hell he thought he was doing but...

He observed her.She looked angry and hurt and confused.She knew who he was and he knew that she probably didn't like of the idea of someone else in her mother's life.

"Do you have something to tell me, or ask me Amy?"-he said.He stared at her trying to find any trace of fear.And there was none.The second woman that didn't fear him at all.

"Why are you coming back now?Why couldn't you just leave my mom alone?"-she asked.

"Because I love her, and she doesn't love you father."-he said honestly-"But I suppose Noin told you that already."She lost her compusure for a second.True.Noin told her that her mother didn't love her father.

"That's is no reason to ruin her life!"-she said with tears on her eyes."She has been married to this man for 21 years!Even though she loves you she can't just leave the person that was there all the time, while you were not!You left her!You asked her to marry him and never once came back to visit her and now you want her to give up everything for you!You know what?FUCK YOU!"-she said and left the room.

Heero just stared at the spot she was.She said the same thing Relena did.And he did not like it.

* * *

Relena was climbing down the stairs to leave the building when someone runs in front of her.Not just someone.Her daughter. 

"Amy!"-her daughter stopped and looked at her .Her eyes were red and puffy."What's wrong?"She looked at her mother trying to find something to blaim her.But she couldn't.Even without loving her father, her mom was there for the past 21 years and pretend to love him for her sake.

"Are you and dad getting divorced now?I mean I know I am acting like a child but...what's going to happen now?Is it true that you never loved dad?"-she asked looking desesperate.Her mother understood that she probably knew who Heero was.

"We are not getting divorced...Heero is here but that doesn't mean anything."-she said caressing her daughter.They sat in the stairs and she continued to explain."About loving your father...I loved him...But not as much as I love Heero."-she said.

"In the past tense huh?"-she looked down crying.

"I can't lie to you and say that Heero being here doesn't have a effect on me."-she said trying to explain."But I am sure I won't divorce your dad.Especially if this whole situation hurts you so much.I will tell him to leave if you want me too."-she said.She would tell him to leave if her daughter asked.It would break her heart but she would.Amy looked at her mom.She looked serious, waiting for Amy's answer...But it wouldn't be fair to her mother.She didn't like the idea of that man and her mom but it's been 21 years since the last time she saw him...

"You don't need to do that.I will be fine.Just...take care."-she said and left.As her daughter left Relena heard steps in the stairs.

"So she talked to you?"-she asked.

"I apologize but she was so disturbed.I wanted to make her understand that it's not your fault."-Noin said sitting down next to Relena

"No problem...but I think she talked to Heero."-Noin looked at her questioningly."He probably scared her."

"You should go talk to him."-Noin said.Relena nodded.She took a deep breath and started to walk towards Heero's room.

* * *

Heero finally finished packing all of his things.Well...how could he continue to be there if he was so unwelcome?

"What are you doing?"-he heard a feminine voice asking.It was her.

"I am packing my things."-he said not looking at her.There was silence for a while.

"Don't...go."-she said.He stopped and turned to face her.

"I thought you didn't want me to be here."-he said.

"I do...I just can't promisse to be with you the way you want me too.And I would be glad if you didn't scare Amy so much..."she said hoping that he wouldn't leave.She missed him so much.He turned back to his things and started to unpack.

She, lost her compusure for a second and put her arms around his waist.

"Thank you.It is the first time you do something that I ask you to do."-she said smiled and left.

He didn't turn to see her leave.But in his lips a smile appeared.

* * *

Amy sat alone in the beach trying to think properly.But it was too difficult.Suddenly she heard people talking behind her.

"So?Is he going to leave?"-Noin asked.

"No...and he promissed not to scare Amy anymore...in his own closed way."-the woman said and smiled.

The woman was her mother.She didn't like the presence of this man but she had to admit that her mother was much happier now.She was actually smiling.A real happy smile.This man made her mother happy.She looked at the sky wondering what was going to happen now.But whatever it was she was an adult now.She would understand and accept.And...If it made her mother happy she would take it.After all she took 21 years with a man she didn't love for her...

* * *

**A/N:Please review!I haven't made my decision yet about Jack so I still accept opinions please tell me what you think it should happen.**

**Sorry I didn't answer your reviews I just didn't have much time.But thanks for reviewing and being pacient with me -.**

**Bye see you next chapter.**


	5. News,fights and discovery

**A/N: Hi!I am glad you guys like my story so far.I am sorry I won't be able to answer your reviews this chapter I am kind of busy.**

**I am adding a few people to the story.And I made my decision about Jack.He won't die, or cheat.As one of the reviewrs said this is a easy way out.**

**Hope you enjoy and if you have any sugestions/complains to make please send it to me.**

* * *

**News, fights and discovery.**

Amy woke up very soon in the morning.She had something very important to do.She had to talk to her grandfather.After all he seemed to be the guilty one.Someone knocked on her door.

"It's open."-she answered.Noin entered.

"So I heard you are going to visit your grandpa."-she said.Amy nodded.Noin sighed."You are just like your mother."-Amy smiled.

"Do you think he will tell me anything?"-she asked.

"I don't know.I haven't talked to him in a while now.I feel like shooting him everytime i see him so..."-she said.Amy laughed a little."After you talk to your grandpa, you should talk to Heero again."-Amy looked angry at Noin."I am serious.You want to hear everyone's story right?I am sure that he won't lie to you."-she said.Amy looked at her and nodded.

"I will think about it.But right now I have to go or I will lose my flight."-she said and stood up from her bed.

"Sure.Amy...Good luck"-Noin said and smiled.Amy just smiled and locked the door after Noin left.

* * *

In a colony far away:

"Duo!You will never believe what I have to tell you."-Hilde said.

"What?"-Duo said looking curious.

"Heero went to Earth!"-Duo jaw dropped."It has been a week since he is there.I heard he went to visit her."-she said giggling.Duo closed his mouth and had an idea.

"Why don't we go visit them?"-he said.Hilde looked at him thinking.

"What about Josh?We can't just leave him here!"-she said worried about her son.

"Oh c'mon!He is 21 already!"-Hilde looked away with a hurt face"Oh honey, I am sorry didn't mean to be rude.But he can choose if he wants to go with us or to stay here."he said.She looked back at him.

"You are right.Josh!JOSH!"-a very handsome ,tall guy entered the room.He looked just like his father when young but without the tresse in his hair.His hair was short a dark brown and his eyes were green.

"No need to yell you know?"-he said.

"Your father and I have to travel...Do you want to go with us?"-she said hoping he would say yes.

"To where and for what?"-he asked

"Earht, to visit some friends."-Hilde said.

"He knows who they are.It's Heero and Relena."-Josh looked at his father seriously.

"So Heero went to visit Relena...well he probably foudn out about her husband and daughter."-he said and started to leave the room."I will go.It will be fun."-he said smiled and left.

Duo and Hilde just stared at each other.Daughter and husband?

* * *

Amy arrived at her grandpa's mansion.All the employees greeted her and bowed on her way to where he was.One thing Amy knew about him is that he is a very proud man. 

"Amy!What a nice surprise!"-he said getting up from his chair in the balcony to hug her.

"Yeah whatever.I need to talk to you."-she said.Her grandpa sat down again,offered her a place to sit and asked.

"What is it?"-he said, feeling scared.His grandaughter looked very angry.

"What did you do to make mom marry dad?"-she asked seriously."And I don't want the usual crap: They loved each other and decided to get married.I want the truth."-He took a deep breath.

"Your father always admired her.And everytime he had the chance to talk to her she became the subject for a week.He wouldn't stop talking about her.But she...She was in love with someone I didn't knew.He was nothing...no one.My country was almost decreting war against your mother's Kingdom.I decided to have a meeting with your uncle.We both agreed their marriage would be for the best.Your mother didn't accept it at first but she married him.That is how they married."-he said looking bored.Amy looked down shook her head and said.

"I am embarassed of being your grandaughter.I can't believe you made them do this.In what century are we in?"-she said and stood up, ready to leave.

"Amy, you have to understand-"he said trying to fix things up a bit.

"**I won't understand.There is no understanding for something like this.It is despickable and you should be ashamed of yourself!"-**she yelled.

"Amy!"-he said following her as she left.

"Don't you dare to follow me!"-she said.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."-he said.

"Oh you are really something aren't you!Eeven now you say something like that!Why don't you just go to hell!"-she said and left.

* * *

Jack arrived after 4 days out of town.Things seemed to have changed a little.Relena looked happier, Noin was stressed and everyone seemed to forget he was coming back. 

He walked over to his wife who was having a conversation with Noin.

"Relena!How are you doing?"-he asked.She turned to see him.

"Jack!OMG!I am so sorry!I forget you were coming!"-she said ,hugged him and kissed him...on the cheek.

"I noticed...Everyone seems kind of busy, why is that?"-he asked cuious and worried.

"A friend of mine is coming with his family.He is arriving today too.So is Amy."-she said almost whispering Amy's name.Jack never allowed her to travel by herself.

"AMY!ALONE!Are you mad!"-he asked not bothering about the poeple around him.

"She is already 21!In her age I was already a mother who took care of the Sanq Kingdom!"-she said with her usual voice but feeling very nervous.

"You are you!She is not suppost to be your copy anyway!"-he said and started to walk away.

"An what does that mean!"-she said now feeling very angry.

"Look Relena...you were born like this.But Amy doesn't have to be the same person.You got yourself in a lot of trouble when you were young.I don't Amy to do the same.And besides like you said, she is already 21...it is time for her to...find someone."-Relena went from white to red of pure anger.

**"Amy doesn't have to be the same person!Amy needs to find someone!This isn't your life it's hers she is the one who must decides not you!"-**she said a little too loud.

**"Enough Relena!We will do what's best for Amy!Period!"-**Jack was very brave by challenging Relena.But she had put up with him for 21 years and he was not going to ruin her daughter's life like he ruined hers.

**"And how the hell do you know what's best for her!I won't let you do to her what you father did to..."**- she realized where this conversation was going.This was not good.

"Say it Relena."-he said lowering his voice but still angry."SAY IT!"

"Me.I won't let you ruin her life too.She must have the right to choose."-she said.He looked at her with fury on his eyes and entered the car.

"Where are you going?"-she asked.

"That's my choice isn't it?."-he said and left.She stood there trying to get herself together again.

Everyone stared at her waiting to see what she was going to do.Noin felt like crying.She knew that if Jack decided to come back she would have to accept for Amy's sake.They had fights like these for the past 21 years.

Heero watched the whole scene.He guessed that not even if she had married him she would be this miserable.And for the first time he realized the terrible mistake he made.

* * *

**A/N:Tell me what you think oif this chapter by reviewing it ok?**

**Bye bye**


	6. Jack is going down

**Jack is going down.**

"So, has Duo or my daughter arrived yet?"- Relena asked Noin.

"Nop.Duo's flight is having some complications , your daughter must be arriving in 20 minutes."-Noin said.Relena sat back in the chair of the airport.This was going to be a long wait.

"I can't just stay here doing nothing.Amy went to talk to her grandpa and I had a fight with her father, what a wonderfull day huh?"-Relena said with sarcasm.

"Relena I...I am sorry but I can't stay here tonight...it's just that it's well I have a date with your brother an I haven't been alone with him in a while...He never has time for me so I am sorry but I have to go."-she said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry.You two deserve some fun.I need some time alone anyway."-she said and smiled.

"Well...actually...you are not gonna be alone."-Noin said feeling a little scared."Heero is coming to see Duo."-Noin said and waited for Relena's break down.Relena stared at nothing for a while.Did she wan't to see Heero now?She just had a fight with her husband seeing him wasn't gonna make things better.But...Seeing him always made her happier...'I want to be with him' she thought,blushed and shook her head.Noin saw that and smirked...'Jack is going down.' she thought and laughed a little.

"There is absolutely no problem Noin.Go have you dinner and don't worry about me."-she said and smiled.

"I won't."- she said and giggled.Relena looked questioningly."Bye Relena."-She said and left.

* * *

Jack walked alone on the beach trying to think properly.He had a fight with her **again.**He had to stop.But she never agreed with him!Of course he knows what is best for his daughter!He even picked out a good guy for her.After all she was now no longer their daughter only.She had to be in her mother's place.She had to marry someone with status and power so they can keep peace between Earth and the Colonies. 

He was going to introduce him tonight but now with Relena like this,that was just not possible.

But Amy would eventually agree with him.She would see that it is the best right for her.

* * *

"Relena?"-a masculine voice said from behind her and she shivered.God she hated how he effected her. 

"Heero, hi!"-she said turning to face him.She smiled widely.Right now she just wanted to throww herself in his arms and be lost in there forever.She didn't want to think about her marriage or her father-in-law or wherever.She just wanted to forget about everything and be with him.

He looked intensily in her eyes and she blushed.She was passing through a very difficult time and he was there.She was in a weak moment and being alone with him wasn't making her stronger.

"Are you ok?"-he asked looking worried.She smiled kindly

"Yes I am fine...It is very sweet of you to worry."-she said smiling.He looked intensily at her again.He was fighting himself to not to kiss her.

"After today anyone would worry Relena."-he said not looking at her.

"Thanks anyway."-she said.He looked at her and msiled slightly.

Inthat exact same moment a teenager entered the airport.She just came back from a very disturbing conversation and now this.She didn't knwo how to feel about this man.It was not his fault and he makes her mother so happy.She sighed.'Parents!I will never fall in love.'She thought to herself.

"Mom!"-she yelled.Her mother stood up smiling and waving at her.She ran and hugged her mother."So, what happened while I was gone?"Relena looked down thought for a second but decided to wait a little to tell her.

"Nothing much.What about you how are you doing?"-she asked.

"Great.I love flying you know?It's the only time I have to think."-she said and smiled.Heero was also standing.Not because he hoped she would greet him but because it was polite.But she looked at him and decided that she had no reason to be mad at him.

"Heero?"-she asked and he looked at her."I am sorry for the other day.I was kind of...furious...but I am not anymore.Forget about the things I said to you ok?"-she asked smiling.He obeserved her for a while.

"Don't worry."-he said.She smiled.

"HEERO!RELENA!"-they heard a very familiar voice.

"Why does he always talks that loud?"-Relena asked shaking her head.

"He just wants attention."-Heero said and Relena laughed.He just stared at her.Watching her laughShe blushed.They did not even notice that Amy was there.But Amy didn't notice they were there either.She was too busy ogling a very handsome guy waiting to get his bags.He was taller than she was , had short dark brown hair, the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw and a very beautifull body shape.The guy looked at where they were and she immediately looked away.'OMG I am acting like a Junior High teen.'she thought.

The guy smirked and started to pay attention to the bags again.He got his and a few more and went exactly where she was.

"I haven't introduced my family yet."-Duo said prudly."Hilde , my wife.And that guy carrying the our bags is our son Josh."-Amy felt like dying.She was ogling the son of her mother's friend.

Her mother after a while noticed her daughter blushing heavily and giggled.She shook her head.

"He is a very handsomeyoung man."-she said.

"Well thanks.You are a very beautifull woman.Heero was right about you."-he said mockingly.Relena blushed immediatly and Heero looked at Duo angryly.

"I suppose I alrerady know who he is more alike.And it certainly isn't Hilde."-Heero said.Duo laughed.

"Good job Josh."-Josh laughed a little and glanced at the girl beside him.She was very beautifull too.She had short blonde hair and browen eyes.She was looking at him a while ago.He grinned and looked away.

"Well this is my daughter, Amy."-she said giving space so everybody saw Amy.She smiled at them.

"She is very beautifull too."Hilde said smiling at her.Amy smiled at her and thanked.

"I couldn't possibly desagree."-Josh said and kissed her had bowing."Glad to meet you Amy."-he said and smirked at her.She blushed furiously and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."-she said.He smiled at her.Duo was trying not to laugh,Hilde shook her head and Relena just smiled.

Her daughter was everything she wasn't.Happy,free,young, and most of all she could choose.She could do with her life whatever she wanted to.And Relena wouldn't let that change.

"Mother... guys, I am sorry but I have to get going.I have to talk to someone."-she said and started to walk to the door.

"Who are you going to talk to?"-her mother asked.

"Dad."-she said looking angry.,

* * *

Amy called her father on the phone and found out he and her mother had a fight again.She was tired of it.She needed to talk to him and unfortunaly for him he told her where he was. 

She entered the hotel her father was and soon saw him talking to someone.She would just stop the conversation and go talk to him.She had to.She had to hear him tel, his side of the story.She walked over the table and was greeted by a very big smile from her dad.

"Amy dear!What a wonderfull coincidence!I am just having dinner with my friend and his son.Would you like to join us?"-he asked.There was 2 man at the table.The Minister of England and his son.His son was a jerk.The only time she talked to the guy was on her birthday and he wouldn't stop talking about how great he was.But somehow her father was blinking at him and he was looking at her with a grin on his face.

She sat on the table.Not because she wanted to eat but because she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"The minister and I were just talking about how you two should go out more especially now they are in twon.You are on vacation from college and haven't talked to much right?It is time for you to open your horizons and meet new people Amy.I am sure you will have a wonderfull time."-her father said.But she knew that he was planing something.

"Gentleman, can I borrow my father for one second?"-she said politely and smiled.They both nodded and her father left the table.

"I don't want to make scene in this place, but just one thing:I am not going out with this guy just because he is the son of the Minister of England.I am not your toy.That is al, for now, but I have much more to talk to you once you decide to go home."-she said and left.He stared at her.She was just like her mother.But that was about to change.


	7. Maybe it's time to change

**A/N: PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing of any of its characters.**

**Maybe it's time to change.**

Amy drove around for sometime.Her father was planning something and she knew it.She knew what he was planning too.He was trying to do to her what her grandpa did to her mother.

After a while of thinking she arrived home.Her father's car was there.She wasn't ready to talk to him yet but she would have to.

She entered the living room.Her father was there reading a book and drinking coffe.

"So Amy...do you have anything else you wish to tell me?"-her father said looking at her.but something wasn't right.He was not acting like the caring loving father she knew.His voice was cold.She wondered if that was the man her mother had to live with everyday.

"Yes,I do.Are you insane?Do you actually think I didn't see your plan?How can you be so cold?How can you be like grnadpa so much?"-she asked.Jack didn't lose his compusure for one second.

"How can you be like you mother so much?"-he asked.Amy took that as an insult.

"You say like it is a negative thing."-she said not beliveing what she was listening to.

"In some ways it is.You see your mother was very reluctant to marry me.It seems she wanted to marry a soldier she met when young.You just like your mother has closed mind.You don't accept new situations or changes.That is a bad thing."-he said finishing his coffe and stood up from the chair he was sitting.

"You gotta be kidding me!Closed mind?What to you is closed mind to me is to be able to make my own choices!"-she said.

"You are young.You don't know what is best for you yet.That is why I am here to guide you trough this.And I am sure that the Minister 's son is a good choice."-Amy's jaw dropped.She never thought her father could be so stupid."Understand Amy, that I am doing this for your own good.Because I care and love you.So you won't make a mistake.Like your mother almost did."-he said.

"Mother's biggest mistake was to marry you."-she said.She had tears on her eyes."You can't make me do anything.I have legl age to decide."

"The laws are in my hands.And **you are my** daughter.**My responsability.**"-he said and a tear fell from her eye."Someday you will understand."

Amy left the room and went towards the beach where she saw her mother walking if the friends she met on the airport.

* * *

"Josh I thought Amy would faint when you said that to her.Don't do that anymore ok?"-Hilde said.Jsh smirked. 

"She wasn't embarassed by my words mom."-he said and he blinked at Relena."She knows why."-Relena laughed a little.

"It's been a while since I have fun with friends."-she said.

"21 years to be more exact."Duo said.Heero looked at him questioningly."Yeah that is true.We only right and talked in the phone.We met few times and only to talk about work..."-he said and sighed.

"True...I wish I had more freedom to spend more time with you guys.-relena said.

"You have now."-Heero said.Relena smiled at him.

Josh looked back in the direction of Relena's home.He smiled at the person he was looking at but she looked down trying to hide something.Relena looked in the direction he was looking for and there she was.Amy was walking in their direction.

"Care to join us my lady?"-Josh asked grinning, and offered his arm.She smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?Since such a gentleman asked how can I refuse?"-she said and laughed a little.He smirked at her and blinked.

"So amy how was your talk?"-her mother asked feeling worried.

"Mom..."-she left Josh's side and went to her mother's side and whispered in her ear"If you ever want to divorce dad I won't hold you back ok?"she said and smiled sadly."He is my dad and I will miss him but you deserve so much better."-she said.

"What did he say that hurt you so bad?"-she asked in disbelieve.

"I won't talk about it right now.Let's just have some fun now ok?"-she asked , smiled and went to talk to Josh who offered his arm again and she giggled.

Duo and Hilde left after a few minutes while Josh and Amy just sat in a spot talking.relena and Heero just kept walking enjoying each other's company.

"What did she say to you about your husband?"-Heero asked.

"She said that if I ever want to divorce him she will understand.That I deserve better."-she said smiling.

"You do deserve better."-Heero said not looking at her.She blushed slightly.

"But I don't know...what if she didn't mean it?"-Relena said looking down sadly.

"What if she did?What would you do if you could divorce him today?"-Heero asked.She looked at his face , he already knew the answer.

"I wish it was that simple.I am not only Relena...I am what people see almost every day in television.I brought peace and kept that way.I am suppost to be an example."-she said.

"That is only a excuse Relena.Divorcing him only would prove that you are human and have your problems like anyone else.I think you are just scared."-he said staring at her.

"Scared?And what would I be scared of ?"-she asked almost mockingly.

"Of changing.Even though he doesn't deserves you , you lived with him for the past 21 years.It is a familiar unhappyness.You are afraid of what can happen if he is not there anymore, you are afraid of change.You weren't like this.He had you in this prison that he calls home for so long that you got scared Relena.why don't you give yourself a chance?"he said.She stared at his eyes intensily.He was so right.

Maybe it was time to change.

* * *

Josh and Amy sat watching the sunset.After they stopped talking they steal some glances at each other for once in a while and then the both laughed.

"So Amy...I know I just met you today but...you don't seem to have a great relationship with your dad."-he said looking at her.

"I use to.But then I grew up and he wants to take control of my life, make my decisions for me.He will do to me what his father did to my mom.I won't allow him."-she said angry.

"I noticed"-he said and smiled.She smiled too.

They stared at each other for a while until Amy realized that they were getting too close.She stood up , blushing slightly and started walking towards her house.Josh following her.

She remembered her father's words.She remembered every fight she ever saw between her mother and her father.Whatever it was her mother's decision she would support her.Just like she did to Amy her entire life.


	8. Someday

**A/N:Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.I was out of town.**

**lady: Here it is hope you like it and please review!**

**Someday**

Relena sat in her office.The divorce papers on her hand.It was already signed but she had no idea of how she would give it to him.She was afraid.Afraid of his reaction.Afraid of changing.

"Relena?"-she heard Jack's voice.He opened the door and she quickly hide the papers.Unfortunaly he saw.

"What is that?"-he asked looking suspiciously at her.

"Just some stuff from work."-she smiled.

"Then why did you hide it from me?"-he asked getting closer to the drawerwhere the papers were.She glared at him.

"Stop it.I don't want to fight with you again."-she said opening the drawer , getting the papers and tried to get up.

"What is it?"-he asked angry.No answer."WHAT IS it?"he asked trying his best not to yell.She walked towards the door and ignored him.He got her and took the papers of her hands.

"You brute!Why are you like this?"-but he wasn't listening to her.He was looking at the divorce papers.Her hands hurt because of what he did to get the papers.

"I will sign this now...that is what you want isn't it?"-no answer"**Isn't it**?"-she looked at him in the eyes.She was almost purple of anger.He treated her like garbage.Her daughter said it was ok.The world would understand.She wouldn't live in this hell.Not anymore.

"Since I married you."-she said never more sure of anything.

He glare at her and left the room ,furious.She stood there not knowing what to do now.She knew what would happen.Her daughter would be hurt anyway, there would be several reporters asking her many questions she wasn't ready to answer.It was just a matter of days.

Someone entered her office and closed the door.She already knew who the person was.

"You made the right decision do not worry anymore."-he said and put his arms around her waist.She cried silently.She didn't love Jack but still she was married with the man for 21 years, he was after all the father of his daughter she certainly had some sort of feeling for him.

She turned to look at him.To see his face.He was there , he was really there.Heero was there for her.Helping her.She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.He held her and caresed her back.She backed away slowly to look at him and smiled.He smiled slightly.

"You will be fine."-he said.

"I know...I will just have to get use to.Now I am single..."-she said and looked down.He lowered his head so he could stare in her eyes.He looked up at him and smiled again.He had that effect on her.Ever since they were teenagers.

"Thank you Heero."-she kissed him on his cheek and left the room.

* * *

Relena was runing away from the reporters...**again.**She was so tired of it.Ever since her divorce became public people semeed to forget who she was.All they knew was that she divorced a great guy.Of course they didn't know the thruth sinc they didn't live with Jack for 21 years.And he was kind and sweet in front of the cameras of course. 

People always saw him as a nice guy because he acted has one in front of anyone but her.Amy was being questioned about it too and it was making her confuse and slowing her political work.

Relena felt guilty of course.What a terrible moment to be selfish.That was what she was being.Selfish.She should have waited...or done nothing!What was she thinking?

Relena sat in the chair of her office spacing out that she did not even realize Heero standing near the door staring at her.

"It is not your fault."-he said and sat in the chair across her table.

"Of course it is!"-she said and punched the table."I never should've done it.It was a mistake.Now everyone is suffering because of me."-she said massaging her hand not looking at him in the eye.

"Relena..."-he went near her , looked in her eyes and caressed her face slightly."You have the right to be happy.After all you have doneI am sure people will understand."-she looked at him but she still looked confused and guilty.She shove his hand away and stood up.

* * *

Relena walked to the beach again, followed by God knows how many reporters and about 10 body gurads to keep them away. 

She looked at the sky.The sun was setting.Another day had passed but people still remembered about her divorce everyday.She had to see Jack every week to decide some political stuff and he only made it worse by mixing his personal feelings with his job.How?By disagreeing with her even when she was right.

Not only he was causing some trouble in her job , he was also making people feel sorry for him.Suddenly people started to look in a weird way to her.

What people didn't realize was that she was the one who had to work , take care of her daughter and be a great wife to a crappy husband during 21 years!But if she said anything no one would ever believe her.

"Mom...are you ok?"-she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Amy coming.

"No...but I will be."-she said and smiled."Amy...I am sorry.These reporters following you everywhere, asking you questions...Lately you not even have time to spend with Josh!I am sorry...I should have never done it..."-she said and buried her face on her knees.Amy smiled kindly.

"Mom...you put up with dad for 21 years.You did enough already.I am a grown woman.I can handle it."-she smiled.Relena looked at her daughter and then at the reporters.They were all taking notes and pictures and more...she wondered how long that was going to last.

"I suppose you can.But I am...tired."-she said , stood up and left.

* * *

Heero watche dthem from her office wishing there was something he could do.Actually there was something he wanted and could do.He wanted to punch each and every single one of those reporters! 

He wished he could be with her but how was that going to be possible?They were creating such a mess because she divorced him imagine if she appeared with him two weeks after the divorce!

They will be free...someday.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, no this is not the end.Read and review it please.**


	9. So close and yet so far

**A/N:Sorry it took me so long to update.I was out of town for a while and then i had no idea what to write anyway hope u like it.**

**

* * *

**

**So close and yet so far.**

_Relena watched the sunset at the beach.The sky had beautifull colors, blue,red,orange,pink...the birds were singing...she felt like they were singing to her._

_Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.But she didn't feel scared , because she knew who he was.She turned to see his face...he was smiling._

_"Beautifull...isn't it Heero?"she asked staring at the most amazing sky she had ever seen._

_"Yes..."-he answered, but instead of looking at the sky...he was looking at her.She noticed , and smiled._

Relena reluctanly opened her eyes.The sun was still there.But it was morning, not sunset.It was all a dream.A very beautifull dream...but still it wasn't real.God she wish it was.

Her assistant knocked on her door.She did that every morning.Came with breakfast, newspaper and of course political news.

"Good morning Ms.PeaceCraft."she said.Relena stopped and stared at her.She didn't have Jack's last name anymore.Relena gave her a bright smile."Call me Relena please."

"Ok...Relena.Here is your breakfast."-she put a tray full of fruits and toasts in front of Relena."And here is the newspaprer...and about politics...Eat yourbreakfast and read the papers...It will speak for itself."-she said and left looking extremely worried.

Relena , not wanting to ruin her breakfast, decided to read the newspaper before eating.But she didn't have to go beyond the first page.

**RELENA AND AMY:SADNESS OR TWO VERY GOOD ACTRESS?**

Below the headlines was the picture of her and Amy talking on the beach.Relena looked like a ghost.The area around her eyes was dark and deep like she didn't sleep for a week, her eyes were red from crying, from irritation, and in that particular moment from tiredness.Her expression was blank,her hair was a little messy, and she wasn't wearing any accessories or makeup.Her clothes didn't match with her shoes or purse.Pure sign of lack time, time to take care of herself and her daughter.

Her daughter was better.Her hair was tied and she didn't have the dark and deep area around her eyes , but she did have red eyes.She cried a lot.She missed her father but he only used her to get personal information about her mother and put it on the tabloids.

They were both tired.Amy almost developed a relationship with Josh but she couldn't spend time with him because she had to give many interviews to explain every single lie her father told.

She had enough already.She could take it, but she wouldn't let her daughter get in the middle of this.

* * *

Heero wokeup feeling tired.He didn't get much sleep.Not that he got any during the passed month.He had dreams every night.And they were all about her.He loved dreaming about her but he felt guilty also.He was the one to blame.He came back and now she is going through hell. 

The newspaper was at the floor near his door.Since he never let anyone in ,while he asleep, they had to pass everything under the door.

He took a glance at it and saw the picture of Relena and her daughter.He read the headline...and wondered when was this going to stop.Will it ever stop?

He was also pretty mad.Not only for Relena's sake but also for Amy's.She was a very nice girl and lately she worked so hard she couldn't spend anytime with anyone.

He was tired to see then suffer because of him.He always thought Jack was a nice guy.Too nice for his job actually.Well, looks can be deceiving.

* * *

Jack was at his office,busy with paperwork.Not only he had to deal wihthis job now he had to deal with a thousand reporters.Not that he didn't like the attention or that his ex wife was getting what she deserved but...he didn't expect his daughter toget in the middle of this mess.

He had to admit that he was never a great dad.He always focused on work.But now things just got worse.And he couldn't go back.He really did want the best for Amy but he was only providing her the worst.

He did what he thought it was right when he invited the Minister and his son to meet her.He had to make up with her somehow.He had to get her to listen to him so she would never pass through stressfull situations like this.She wouldn't have to.Her husband would take care of everything like it is supposed to be.

He thought that things couldn't get worse.He was terribly mistaken.

Someone knocked quickly at his door not bothering to hear the answer.His eyes were wide open when he saw Heero Yui.

"What do you want?"-he asked.He wasn't in the mood for faking that he respected his former employee.He always thought something was wrong with Heero.And when he found his wife loved him and they met when he was a soldier he understood what was wrong.

"For you to stop this."-he said angry and threw the paper in Jack's table.Jack picked it up.He didn't have time to read the newspaper anymore.He sighed and closed his eyes after reading the headlines.Amy, an actress?What had he done?

"It's too late."-he said and threw the paper away.

"If you don't stop this not only you will loose the respect from you co-workers since you are doing nothing but bad decisions just to contradict Relena, but you are also going to loose you daughter's trust."- he said raising his voice.

"Oh tell me something I don't know!"-Jack stood up his face red of anger.

"Then if you know why won't you stop it!"-Heero yelled.

"And why do you care!You are here just for Relena!If you are here to make me stop so she won't get hurt , you may leave now!"-he yelled too. the image of his ex-wife laughing at him appeared in his mind.

"She had enough already!"-he was so going to beat him up if he continued with all this crap.

"Oh please!She betrayed me!With you!"-he pointed at Heero.He was sweating , his face red and his eyes almost popping out of his head.Old frustrations coming out of nowhere.

"I never laid one in hand on Relena!"-he yelled almost jumping in Jack's neck.

"**You didn't have to Heero!She loved you anyway!Even if you were dead she would still love you!You see me as a bad guy but you don't know what is like to love someone and know that she couldn't care less about you!"-**Heero backed away.Jack looked down trying to get himself together.He couldn't just talk about his feelings to his greatest enemy."I wanted her to know what is like to have the person you love soclose and yet so far.It is right there but still it isn't."-he said not facing the man in front of him.

"I think she knows how it feels.It is your choice Jack, but you should worry about your daughter too."-he said.

"I know that.You still see me as a bad guy.But you don't know what you would do in my place."-Jack said , went to the door and opened it, showing Heero the way out.

* * *

Heero was very disturbed.Jack was right.He couldn't possibly know what he would do in his place.He felt powerless.There was nothing else he could do.He just hoped Relena would be ok.

* * *

Three knocks on the door again.he thought Heero would be happy with his explanation but apparently no.But it wasn't Heero who walked in. 

"Jack...we need to talk."

* * *

A/N:Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeeee review! 


	10. My funny love

**A/N:**

**SerenityDeath****: I am glad you like it now lol.Hope you continue to like it.**

**undyingSpirit****:Huahuahuahua I am sorry but I am a huge fan of cliffhangers.Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Lady Kanashii****:Maybe he will, you never know, it is too soon to say.And I was faster this time!Sorry for the wait.Hope you like it.REVIEW PLEASE.**

**AzNAnGeL07****: Here it is!Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**

* * *

My funny love**

Relena lay on the sand for the first time there was no reporters following her and she could finally rest.For some unknown reason it all stopped.She talked with Jack and he looked quite confused and surprisingly agreed with her.

It looked like someone had talked him out of it already.Though she didn't know who.She probably never will anyway.Neither did she care, all she wanted right now was to enjoy the peacefull beach and sand that she was comfortably almost sleeping in.

"Are there any reporters around?"asked a very serious Heero and Relena momentarily opened her eyes to stare at him.

She smiled remembering how was their first talk after 21 apart

**Flashback**

_"What are you doing here Heero?"-Relena first spoke with hidden tears in her eyes.Tears that she was fighting to keep._

_"I came to see you."-he said honestly.He missed her._

_"Well, as you probably already noticed I can't see you.Not now, not after 21 one years Heero!"-she said not being able to hold back the tears._

_"Let's go somewhere private ok?"-he said after noticing the many eyes that were watching them.Including her daughter's eyes._

_"Why now?why not in my wedding day Heero?"-she said almost regreting the life she had these past 21 years._

_"I wasn't ready for you at your wedding day.i wasn't ready to give you all you wanted from me."-he said staring at her, she just looked down._

_"And?Now you are ready,right?"-he looked hurt.He didn't expect her to react this way.-"Heero I am not ready for you now ok?I have a family now, a daughter , a husband , I can't just leave them to be with you.If you had come back one day after I married maybe, just maybe I would leave to ve with you.Because I was careless I didn't care back then.I was to in love with you.To lost for you.Always waiting for you to come and everytime you did I just wanted that moment to last forever so you would never have to leave...But I am not like that anymore Heero.Things changed and I can't live for you.I can't waste my whole life for you.I can't ignore the past 21 years as Jack's wife and Amy's mother for you."-she said sobbing.It was to much pain for her to handle._

**End of Flashback**

She did exactly what she said she wouldn't do.She laughed a little.He heard.After not getting an answer he sat down next to her since he did not see any reporters around.

"Why are you laughing?"he asked her with a puzzled look.

"Because...I fell for you...all over again.I am doing for you today the exact same thing I used to.I am yours again Heero.Maybe I was yours the whole time but didn't notice"- she said staring into his eyes,smiling to him.He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I still don't understand why it is so funny."he said , this time not being able to look at her.If he looked at her lying on the sand staring at him, he would not be able to keep his lips of hers.

"That's sad...it was a really good joke"- she laughed again, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the beach.

He laughed.He finally understood.Nothing is changed...he loves her, she loves him...no one could stop them.At least not anymore.Something was going to happen to them.And by Heero's urge to kiss Relena ,it wouldhappen soon._

* * *

_

Jack sat alone , nervous, in a very fancy restaraunt.She would never forgive him for what e did but at least he could try.

He saw Amy enter the restaraunt looking irritated but still extremely, beautiful nowthat she didn't have to worry about reporters.She sat on the table and shot her father a angry glare.He wondered if Relena ever cheated on him beacause that glare reminded him of Heero.

"So, what do you want?"she asked in a very business like tone of voice.

"To apologize.I never meant to get you in the middle of this divorce stuff.I also didn't think that the reporters would follow you too.I may have been a not so good husband but i nerve was a bad father Amy."he said."I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused you..."seeing her not so satisfied look he added"...and your mother."

She smiled slightly.He sighed in relief.There was still hope.He saw a tall man, with short dark brown hair, and green eyes.Jack stood up for a moment to show were he was.The man looked at him and went in the directon of his table.He stopped and smiled when he saw Amy was there.Amy smiled to Josh and gave a WHAT-THE-HELL look to her father.

"I had a talk with Relena ad she said that you didn't have much time to spend with your friend."he said his voice a little lower on the word friend."So I invited him for dinner."

Amy blushed embaressed that her father had to do the first move for her, and Josh smiled kindly at her.

"Oh my dear God , I am so late!I have a...meeting with...with my staff so I must go" he said while Amy shook her head andJosh smirked.

He left looking back to see how they were doing...He was caressing her face ,which with time was getting closer to hers.Though Jack didn't like the idea of his daughter dating that sort of guy, he had to make it up to her and if this was the only way, so be it.At least for now.

* * *

"I still can't believe you were the person who went to talk to him.You were the last person I had in mind."-Noin said sitll in shock. 

"I know, I know.But he wasting money.My money.And e was going absolutly nowhere so...I had to do something.And I know you think I am a bad old man who has a stone heart but...I do love my grandaughter."the man said, served Noin more tea an sat down.

"Actually I though you didn't have a heart at all."-she said and smiled.He gave her a short laugh.

"But tell me...what did you say to him..."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	11. Unlocked

**A/N:**

**SerenityDeath****: I am glad you still have the pacience to wait to read it!There will be interaction huhuhu.Don't forget to review!**

**Lady Kanashii****: Poor Jack lol.And about the granpa I hope this chapter explains what you need, and I am sorry this chapter took so long , it was my midterms and my crappy grades...well long story.Hope you still like my story and still wait to read it!Please review.**

**cricketchick1990****:Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!It is actually my first Wing fic and I am glad it is turning out to be good lol.Review!**

**_Read autor's notes after the story.Pleaseeeeeee!_**

**

* * *

**

**Unlocked**

"I really never thought Jack would go so low that he would actually pay reporters to chase his wife."- he said , he was doing his best to not to tell her what he had said.

"Don't ignore me Noah.Even tough you are old , I know you are smart, so don't act stupid with me.What did you say?" Noah looked down.

"You will know someday."he said and left the living room.All the employees started to clean the little round table where Noin's tea was and opened the door.Noin was not stupid and clearly got the message to leave.

_'This ain't over Noah...Something doesn't feel right and I will find out.'_and she left.The big oak tree doors closing behind her.She looked back and saw him standing at the window with his weird smile.

He closed the curtains and stared at it's dark color.It matched his cold and dark heart.

**Flashback**

_"You may stop now.This is a waste of time and money.Not to mention that your reputation is going lower and lower each week."Noah said coldly to his son.Jack was still confused by Heero's conversation._

_"You don't get it.You don't know what is like.You never loved mom."Jack said heart broken.He didn't love Relena at first, and never thought that when it ended- and he knew it would- he would miss her so much._

_"I did love her.But she didn't understand my lifestyle .Now, you did not even have to end it.She did you a favor my son.Now you can focus on your political career and beat her.Now is not the time to mourn.It is tme to strike back."Jack looked down and nodded.Noah always controled his son.Now would be no different._

**End of Flashback**

He entered his room and started reading his book.She could do whatever she wanted with her life.It was all a set up anyway.He knew it would end.He actually never thought it would last that long.

**

* * *

**

Everything was doing perfect for Relena after the reporters stopped chasing her and her daughter.Work was starting to get back at its normal track, she was looking better and having more privacy and freedom to do whatever she felt like it. 

And that was bringing a lot of thoughts in her mind.She would mind slap herself everytime, but she just couldn't stop thinking that now was the perfect time to finally be with Heero...but then again, she left her husband less than three months.What would the people that believe in her say?

Unfortunaly that was affecting her work.She got lost in her thoughts so many times that she would have to often stay working, like today.

But she couldn't stop these feelings.Like whenever he entered the room , she got goosebumps even if he was't there o talk to her, or when he stared at her in the eye, she could feel this heat built in her heart and spread through her body.She felt like a teenager and wished she could act like one.

The work papers were all over her table but her mind was eslewhere.She couldn't concentrate on work right now.She turned the security TV on -where she could see everything the security cameras filmed - and started to look for him.Before she could get in to channel 7 someone knocked on her door.

"It's open."- she said and turned the TV off.She wasn't surprised to see him standing , waiting for permission to come in."Enter Heero, please have a seat."- she made a gesture showing him the seat across from hers.He looked quickly at her, and she took a deep, deep breath."So what is the problem?"-she asked.

"Actually none.Noin asked me to inform you that the critics about you have completely stopped and actually , people are starting to be on your side again , according to this research"- he said and walked to her side so he could show her the research, tough she could swear it was just a excuse to get closer to her.

She looked at the paper feeling happy, but again she couldn't focus, he was to near.Her heart was beating too fast and her mind was racing, how could she think about politics on a moment like this?

She looked at him.His green eyes were glued to her blue ones.His face seemed to get closer, her eyes slowly closing.He put a hand to caress her cheek, and before she closed her eyes she could see him smile.

She felt pure bliss.She never really enjoyed a kiss in her life since she didn't love her husband , but this, his was unexplanable.The warmth of his lips on top of hers, his hand tangled up in her hair...

She stood up, put her hands around his shoulders , and he put his around her waist and held her tight against him.She gasped and he took it as a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

After that nothing could get into her mind, no worries, no racional thoughts.She lost herself in him.

* * *

Amy walked peacefully on the beach for the first time in a month.She took a deep breath to smell the sea, the sand, it was just perfect.Things were going more than great.She was just about to meet Josh and she couldn't wait for it.They were having the most amazing time together and hat night on the restaurant was so perfect, so romantic...so hot. 

She bit her lips remembering of how he kisseher and heard a very familiar voice.

"The date didn't begin and you are already teasing me."-he said and laughed.He hugged her from behind and she held his hands.

"I am not teasing you, I was just remebering something ok?"- she said mocking him.

"Thinking of someone else already?Am I that useless?"- he said, let her go and laughed.

"You that is not what I meant,I was thinking of y-"but he didn't let her finish the phrase, he silenced her with a kiss.And not just a kiss, a mind numbing kiss.

She broke the kiss from lack of air and bit her lip from pleasure.He mumbled."Don't do that...the beach is too public..."-she got the meaning of his phrase and laughed."Isn't there anywhere near here we can go?"- he asked holding her tighter.

"My mother's office is over there..."she pointed a builting, but he madeaugly face when he heard the word mother"I will hav my own soon but until then wehave to share it.I am sure she isn't there anymore.And I have the keys."she said stroking his hair.He kissed her hand and nodded.

They ran to the building trying to get there as soon as possible, They got into the corridor where Relena's office was, and laughed.He smiled and kissed her.He pined her agains the door, kissing her and trying to open it.The door was unlocked so he didn't need the key.But htey weren't expecting to see what they saw.

"Amy!"- shouted a familiar voice.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: I want to know if I continue with the present rating or if you guys wnat me to turn it intoa M rating lemon.**


	12. Finally

**A/N:**

**Lady Kanashii: OMG OMG OMG I AM SO SO SORRYYYYYY!!!!!!I took so long to make this chapter. I don't know why but for a moment I was frozen and didn't know what to do with the story I actually thought of discontinuing o.O But it's finished now, finally!!! Hope you enjoy and honor me with a review, I don't deserve any though for taking so long, but I will pray for you every day if you give me one and I will admire your kindness and compassion forever, really!!!Hope you like this chappie.**

**You all have the right to be mad and not review. I took too long to finish this. But if you do review you will make my day very very happy!!!Pleaseeeeeeee...**

**At least read... Well hope you like it!!!**

**

* * *

Finally**

Flashback

Amy ran, ran and ran. That was the last thing she needed. Seeing her mother with him. She could accept eventually. But now? Now was too soon. She had just started to really work, just started dating and just started to accept the fact that her mom was in love with another man.

And now everything came crashing and burning in her life. Heero was practically Josh's uncle so if one day she had to hang out with Josh's parents she would have to hang out with Heero. And she couldn't stand him...especially now that she had seen him half-naked with her own mother! And right now she couldn't stand her mother either. She waited to the reporters to leave them alone, to jump into Heero's arms. And right after seeing her mom like that, her mom got mad for seeing that she and Josh were getting...too close.

" Amy! Amy wait!" Josh was running trying to catch up with her. She stopped and sat down in a near bench. " Amy I am sorry but...you knew this was going to happen someday." he said without thinking. And on the moment he said it, he knew he screwed up.

"Someday Josh. Not now. Not today. Not like that. " she said not looking at him, her voice cold and emotionless.

"But...don't you think she deserves happiness?" he asked her, and that made her feel guilty. She did. But she also thought it was too soon. And her mother should have waited ! 21 years of marriage! Two months later she has a new boyfriend! No...too much for her to handle.

* * *

'Disgusting...just disgusting.' was all Noin could think of. She knew Noah would do something, but never pictured to be something so disgusting. I mean, using his own grandaughter was a very low thing to do. She never thought that Amy would get into that huge fight, and everything would lead to where it was now. 

She also never thought he was this low. This was extreme. That was why, there she was again to talk to him. Trying to understand what the hell was going in his sick and peversed mind.

She stormed her way into the huge mansion pushing whoever got in her path. She felt like a hurt mother. Amy was like her own flesh and blood daughter. Whenever Relena wasn't there, Noin was. And he had used her in the worst way possible!

The maids and securities guards tried hard to stop and she totally lost control. That man certainly got in her nerves.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Noin yelled, her face was red with rage, her hands closed into a fist.

"Let her be." a man said from the top of the expensive black marble staircase. She looked like killing him. He continued calmly walking his way downstairs, his face expressed boredoom, and his eyes looked at her like she was a insect " What brings you here today , my uninvited and unwelcomed visitor?" he asked and she tried to control her instincts of jumping on his neck and strangle him to death.

"How could you! How could you use her now! You trapped her when she was weaker and used her against her own mother!" Noin accused him while he looked at her and did not express one change in his expression. Like he saw it coming, like he expected everything.

"I did not use her. She came to me. All I did was guide her." he said, and like the subject was over, he walked away towards the dining room.

"Don't you walk away from me mister! I don't care if it is your dinner time or not! You better give a better excuse than the one you just gave me! Guide her? Guide her into what? Into breaking up with her boyfriend and convince her into an arranged marriage? Guiding her into hate of her mother? What kind of bloody guidance is that!" she said. He sat on a nearby chair while one of his employees brought him a cup of tea. He took a sip, his eyes never meeting her fiery ones. There was a newspaper near which he got and started reading, like Noin wasn't there. Like she was decoration.

"All I did was helping her to put herself together. That , my unwelcomed visitor, is what I call guidance." Noin was about to protest but was cut off. " Now, I have a few guests arriving for dinner, if you could please leave." he said and continued reading. Security guards started to come near her and she knew that she would have to leave. Before she left the room, he said. "And before I forget, you are no longer allowed here. Nor you, nor anyone of the castle. Including Amy's mother." Noin stared at him with rage and was taken by force out of the mansion.

She was in the back of the mansion, the place where there was a entrance to the garage and one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. She stood up and brushed her clothing and was surprised to discover who was his guest for dinner.

Amy had just arrived. She was being followed closely by the England Minister's son. She looked at her with dissapointment. She expected more of Relena's daughter. Amy saw her and looked down, obviously she wasn't sure of what she was doing. And she was still feeling guilty about breakng up with Josh.

Noin walked away wondering what could she possibly do to make things right again.

Amy looked at Noin. she knew everyone was disapointed at her. But the last encounter with her mother, disturbed her. She didn't know what to do or think , so she came to ask her grandpa,help.

The help he gave her was rather disturbing. Lately it seemed like things wouldn't end well in her family. He asked for her to come for dinner later. But before she left he said she had all right in the world of being mad at her mother. That what she did was despicable and dishonored her family's name. And that her boyfriend, Josh was just as low as Heero, after all he was Duo's son.

She was confused. She had just broken up with Josh and had a huge fight with her mom. She definetly didn't expect what she was about to see.

She entered the house and was leaded to the dining room. Her grandpa was talking to someone. Not just someone...the minister's son. Again. God this was a set up.

Now she had no choice but to stay and eat. She sat saying a shy hello to everyone. She owned her grandpa a lot for covering up the whole scandal she and her mom made. And that made her realize how much screwed she was.

As they got to the middle of the evening she started to feel digusted and ashamed. The guy kept giving her dirty stares, mostly at the parts of her he shouldn't be staring at. She felt ashamed for going for accepting her grandpa's "help".

She missed Josh...she missed her mom. She missed herself. Everything in her life got in the way. In the way of what she had dreamed. In the way of getting a good boyfriend and running the Kingdom in a proper way. She let her emotions get the best of her and look what she had gotten herself into.

But before she could make another thought and find an excuse to leave, doors were opened and a very familiar person was announced in the house.

"Ms. Peacecraft!" the butler said and Amy couldn't help but smile. She wished she was half as strong and determined as her mother was. Her grandpa immeadiatly stood up trying to avoid a fight, which was useless.

"Noah you have gone far enough this time. I said it to Jack before and I will repeat it to you now! You ar enot going to control my daughter's life! Now if you would excuse us , we need to talk. Away from you." she said. Her voice was calm and from the mess she had just gotten herself in she looked pretty confident. He smirked.

"Well Amy leaves if she wants to."he said , confident she would stay. Relena looked at her begging wih her eyes. Amy stood up and went by her mother's side. Noah's jaw hit the floor.

Amy gave a small smile to Noah and they both left before he could change his mind and stop them. They rushed their way to the car, Relena laughed at Noah's expression of shock.

"Amy my darling I am sorry. I should have thought of you. It is too soon I know, so I am sending Heero back to space. I guess we don't belong together after all." she said with a sad expression. Amy was shocked.

"What?! Mom, oh my God! I am sorry. It is my fault. Mom I am 21 you should just ignore me, you know how I can quickly change my mind." Relena let out a noise between a laugh and a sob.

"My job as a mother is not to ingore Amy." she said and smiled. Amy looked down, trying to find words to express her thoughts.

"Mom, I admit, whenever I see you with him it will be weird. And I probably never will like him, but I can't stop you mom. He is the love of your life and it took you so long to see him again. it will always be too soon for me mom. Please go get him before he leaves. And if I ever freak out again, ignore me." Amy said and laughed. Relena looked down, thinking. And then shook her head.

"No, I gotta get you home, I will call him when he gets there." she said.

"Mom! Are you kidding me?! Something can happen, his plane could explode, he may never be able to see you again for some bizarre reason, are you really going to risk it?" she asked. Relena looked doubtful."Just leave hee at the beach and I will walk 'till I find a cab, I like to walk on the beach at night anyway." she smiled. Relena looked at the beach and smiled too.

"You are right. I will go." the driver stopped the car but before Amy left Relena held her arm." Do the right thing and apologize. Don't be so proud for once in your life." Relena said, smiled, and let her go. Before Amy could ask what she meant , she had gone. She walked down the beach, near the water. She took her shoes off and sighed. It would be a long walk.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" She stopped dead on her tracks. She shivered and smiled, the voice was familiar. She turned around and smiled.

"Josh." she barely whispered. He came closer. Much closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, his gaze on her eyes."I am sorry." was all she needed to say before he lift her off her feet and gave her the most passionated kiss she had ever received.

* * *

Relena ran through the airport, looking at the little Tvs trying to find out if his plane had already took off. She looked at one and found it. Flight 90456 ...last call! Gate 5 she read, and ran as fast as her body allowed. 

She had to stop him. For the first time her daughter was righ. Something could stop them from seeing each other. She could not allow that to happen.

One thing was good about being Relena Peacecraft. She could get wherever she wanted. She was already on the gate but by the time she got there, the spaceship had took off. She let herself cry in public for the first time. Not only cry. Sob.

She heard the press running towards her and being stopped by her body guards. She looked at the stars and wondered if he was ok. Soon she got her answer.

"You don't have to cry Relena...I haven't gone anywhere." a pair of arms encircled her from behind and a very familiar deep voice whispered in her ears."I couldn't leave you...not this time, not anymore." he said and she smiled. She turned around to see him and what she saw in his eyes took her breath away. Love.

"I love you Heero Yui." she said, pulling him close, his forehead touching hers.

"I love you too Relena Darlian. And I am not going anywhere." he said and she laughed. Her laugh was captured by his lips, both of them entering in a blissful estate. It was over, they were together and at peace...finally.


End file.
